


Glacen

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [26]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/F, Garde being a family, Gen, dealing with Eight's death, marina-centric, the Garde loving Marina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Marina's let her legacy freeze the world out, but the Garde won't let her go through this alone.
Relationships: Maren Elizabeth | Number Six/Marina | Number Seven, Marina & Adam, Marina & Ella, Marina & John, Marina & Nine, Marina & Sam
Series: Lorictober [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 8





	Glacen

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cried writing this, which is a rarety for me.

A puff of crystallized air floated in front of her, but the cold didn’t pierce her skin. She didn’t feel much of anything outside of the cold rage, but there was warmth and tears on her skin. Six looked at her like she was broken. “God, Marina. Let me be here for you. You were all of our light.”

The tears on Six’s face slowly freeze in their tracks, and Marina touches her face. It’s almost scorching hot to her cooling touch. She rests her forehead against Six’s and wishes she could feel the world outside of her icy cocoon. She wishes she could really feel Six’s kiss. She wishes she could fully feel the warmth of Six’s soft lips kissing her shoulder.

Nine lets the ice creep up his legs as he stares in Marina’s eyes. “Maybe I can’t keep my mouth shut. But we don’t leave one of our own behind. I’m not letting you fight them on your own.” Marina lets him go. Not much pierces her icy barrier, but she remembers him taking the blame for Eight’s death. She remembers seeing his façade break, and the genuine look in his eyes as his fist clench. He would fight. He would smash the ice holding him to make sure she makes it out. A little bit of the ice cracks.

Ella continues holding Marina’s hand, despite the cold seeping into her little hand. And Marina thinks she can feel something creep past the ice keeping the world at a distance from her.

Sam brings her these ridiculously huge stuffed animals. “For your new place.” And curled up against the stuffed bear with a popcorn and some pretty amazing animation that Sam feels the need to rave about. She thinks the ice is barely there. She thinks she can laugh and smile, and maybe feel again.

Four understands. The icy barrier protecting her has replicated in him. And yet, he sits beside her with nothing more than that quiet acknowledgement of a shared understanding of a shared loss. And for what feels like the first time, Marina cries and Four lets her. His hands twitch like he wants to hug her, because he’s always been so affectionate. He’s gone in the morning, but he stayed until she stopped crying, until the sun had fully disappeared and she lost herself under the waves.

Ironically, it’s the Mog Adam that makes Marina feel like she can live again. He hands her a homemade necklace with the Loric symbol of Eight and flowers and written in Loric “I remember and shall always treasure you.” When she breaks down in tears, he seems uncertain of how to handle, but he gets down with her. “When One disappeared, I felt lost. But I had to continue on. She gave me her legacy and it was up to me to make sure she was remembered.” He met her gaze and revealed his own necklace for One and Dust. “They remind me to keep living because they gave everything for me. It’s why I have to go to Alaska. My people aren’t completely lost. I need to give them the chance that One gave me. I thought you could use the same reminder.” He smiled. “And you can keep him close to your chest.”


End file.
